


Neglect has shaped you.

by Spacebabevomit



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: OC, OC drabbles, Other, oc work, rlly just for close friends to see lmao, self harm drabbles, trauma Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebabevomit/pseuds/Spacebabevomit
Summary: Drabbles all about veil. Majorly sad. Majorly fucked up. But she’s babey and eventually gets a happy ending.





	1. Hallway.

Veil sits by her mothers door. The smell is rancid, and she keeps seeing the bugs crawling from underneath. She’s just in a large, hole-filled grey T-shirt. She doesn’t remember where she found it. She’s too young to know street names. The shirt was just big enough that even with all its holes, it still gave her some warmth. She was practically drowning in how large the shirt was. 

She liked this shirt. She sits against her mother’s door, her small fingers playing with the hem of the shirt. It has words she can’t read on it. She doesn’t know how too. She...hadn’t gone to school since mama left. She didn’t know how to get to school. She didn’t know how to do anything at school anyways. Mama had never helped with homework, or gotten her books to read. Veil didn’t know how to read. She went along by pictures. Like the bird on her favorite box of cereal. Or the man on her favorite popcorn. That were all she could really make. 

Popcorn was harder than cereal. Veil had to grab the dining chair, and push and tug until it was against the counter. Then, she had to climb the counter, push the button to open the microwave. She had to unwrap it, and put it in. Then, she pressed the button on the bottom five times. That was enough to get most of the kernels popped.


	2. Food.

Popcorn was more complicated. Veil preferred cereal. The one with the bird was so good. Easy to chew, didn’t make a mess. She liked the bird one. She sometimes wanted milk with it, but last time she had managed to get the milk it had made her sick. She didn’t like getting sick. When she had that milk, it had made her vomit so harshly. Her small lungs couldn’t keep up with how much she coughed. For a few scary hours, Veil thought her life was over. It had been so scary, that she had started to hit herself to try and focus on something else. Try and focus on anything but the burning in her stomach, lungs, and throat. 

When she hit her thigh, it bounced back off. But the pain stuck right there. Small bruises would form. Veil didn’t have pants to cover those. All of her pants she had outgrown. Her panties were the only bottoms she had to wear. That’s why she liked the grey shirt. It was so big it fell below her knees. Like a pretty dress. Veil liked pretty dresses. Mama used to wear the _prettiest_ dresses. Sometimes when mama would leave again, veil would try and find the dresses. 

They were so short on mama, but veil thought that maybe they’d fit her just right. She never found those pretty dresses. They had been locked away when mama had locked her door. When mama had disappeared forever.


	3. Weather.

It was getting colder and colder. Winter was coming, and Boston was notorious for cold weather. For snow. Veil knew her house wasn’t warm. The heater hadn’t worked for months. But veil felt safer inside. Felt just a tad bit warmer than outside. The only issue was water. Veil didn’t have any water. The faucets didn’t work, the bath didn’t. The toilet didn’t even work. Veil didn’t like going in the bathroom. It smelled and was dirty. With no water, there was no use for the bathroom anymore it seemed like. 

Veil went outside. The backyard was overgrown, weed’s and dead grass making the yard look evil at night. Veil didn’t go to the backyard at night. The clouds made the already dark house feel even darker. Veil stayed in the hallway. That fear started to come over her again. The darkness scared her. She didn’t have any lights to see her way around the house when it got dark. That’s when she went back to her room. 

She was too big for the small bed her mama had gotten her so many years ago. So she slept on the floor, in the corner. Mama hadn’t given her many things when she was around. Veil hardly had any toys. Mama said they hurt her head to listen to veil play with. Veil had small blankets, but she was starting to get too big for those too. Veil didn’t like getting bigger. Her old clothes didn’t fit, her bed was too small. These days Veil cuddled in the corner of her room, directly on the floor.


	4. D-R-A-N-O.

It’s bad. The blue liquid _hurts_. Veil knew it wasn’t drinkable. She thought it was soap. But as she slathered a bit on her neck, immediately the burning started. As much as it hurt, veil sat there and let it burn. Her eyes got all fuzzy and zoned out as the burning continued. She had found the liquid under the sink. She didn’t have water to rinse the ‘soap’ away. But she needed to get clean. She didn’t think this was soap anymore.

The burning got hotter and hotter until veil couldn’t bare it anymore. She yanked the kitchen towel off the stove as she wiped and wiped and _wiped_ until it was off, crying as she did. It burned so _so_ badly. So bad she couldn’t cry out. So bad it blinded her. Tears rushed down her face as she wiped. Blood showed on the white towel, along with the blue substance. She didn’t know if she got it all. The burning felt like she hadn’t gotten it all. Her hands shook viciously, her mouth filling with saliva. She felt like she might vomit.

Veil’s eyes were wide, her face red as tears continued to race down her face. Her throat felt like it was closing. She sat on her kitchen floor, leaning against the stove. Her legs shook. It was freezing, snow falling to the pavement outside. All veil was in was a white t shirt she had found in the backyard. Dirty and hole-filled. But it was big enough to cover her stomach and hips. That’s all that mattered. She finally finds her voice to sob.

_Mama, mama please help me!_

Mama does not come. Veil moves to the hallway, knocking on mama’s door.

_Mama it hurts! Mama please help me! Please!_

Mama does not unlock the door.

_Please! Mama please!_

Mama does not come. Veil falls asleep against Mama’s door, hoping she comes out to tend to her wounds. When she wakes up, mama’s door is still locked.


End file.
